


Searching for an Asami and Takaba are neighbors fic

by xAva105x



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAva105x/pseuds/xAva105x
Summary: I'm looking for fic I can't find.Asami and Takaba are neighbors.They meet when Suoh Kazumi tries to stop Takaba from getting on to the Elevator.Takaba bought Asami a sarcastic dormat.Sakazaki was the bad guy.Please help!
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 77
Kudos: 8





	Searching for an Asami and Takaba are neighbors fic

Hallo,

I'm looking for fic I can't find.

Here is what I remember:

Asami and Takaba are neighbors.

Takaba is a photographer with a studio an he is rich himslef.

They meet when Suoh Kazumi tries to stop Takaba from getting on to the Elevator.

From then on Takaba and Asami do several things to annoy / prank the other , which is basicly them flirting.

I remember that Takaba bought Asami a sarcastic dormat and he told Sudou Shuu which appartment Asami lives in.

Sakazaki was the bad guy in the fic and Asmai saved Takaba.

Please help!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Boredathome for forwarding me the fic.  
> I am happy that I can read it again.
> 
> I will leave this inquiry here for all the other readers looking for this fic.
> 
> Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
